A Fuzzy Elf and His Slimy Toad
by Moonheart13
Summary: "Whoa! What are you, some kind of ratty plush toy?" "The name's Nightcrawler, and at least I don't reek like unwashed lederhosen." "You blue-furred freak!"


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution nor any of Marvel's characters.**

**Warning: Homosexuality, mild language, and implications of sexual situations.**

* * *

><p><strong>Question<strong>

Todd felt the cold breeze from the slightly ajar door on the balcony blow in and curled closer to his bed mate, staying curled up on his side with his arm wrapped over his boyfriend's chest. Kurt welcomed the embrace, placing a hand on Todd's arm and the other stroking his back. The two laid in a comfortable silence, both still a little tired from earlier, but felt peaceful in each other's company.

Finally, Kurt asked, "Todd?"

"Yeah, blue-boy?"

"…I vant to ask you somezhing personal, but I afraid you vill shut me down."

The frog-like teen furrowed his brow and glanced up at his lover, one eye squeezed shut while the other stared. "Man, ya can talk to me 'bout anythin'."

Kurt still looked unsure, but asked, "I…I vant to know about your family."

Like a record scratching in Todd's head, he froze; literally stiffening up in Kurt's warm hold.

Immediately, the blue-furred mutant began to babble out apologies, but Todd said nothing in reply. When Kurt ran out of excuses as he panted a bit roughly, Todd glanced back up at him. Kurt stared back at his boyfriend, wide-eyed and hoping he hadn't said something too stupid.

"Mah family…I ain't got one."

"You…you are an orphan?"

"No…well, I mean…I migh' as well be. Mah mama…"

Kurt stared at his boyfriend curiously, waiting to hear about his mother. "Yes…?"

"…forget it," Todd said as he moved out of his lover's hold, got off the bed, and bent down to where his clothes had been flung on the ground.

The blue elf felt his heart sink as Todd left his arms. _"**Dummkopf**! You shouldn't have asked somezhing like zhat!"_

"I'm sorry, Todd. You don't have to talk about any of zhat."

"It's whateveh," the teen said as he fished into the back pocket of his jeans before finding a cigarette and in the other, his lighter.

Kurt frowned at the two objects. "You said you vere trying to quit."

"I say a lotta things," the frog mutant shot back as he flicked the lighter on after a few tries. He heard a sigh come from his bed partner and growled at him without turning around, "Maybe I wouldn't feel the _need_ fer a smoke if ya wasn't askin' me stuff 'bout mah mama!"

"You said I could talk to you about anyzhing!"

"W-well…I didn't say I'd answer!"

"I said you didn't have to!"

Todd just gave a huff as he allowed the cigarette to make contact with the flame before taking a quick drag and sighing out the smoke. He heard movement from the bed and glanced over to see Kurt opening the window to the balcony the whole way. "It's, like, negative twenty degrees out there, yo! An' I ain't got none of yer fur!"

"I'm not having zhat clouding up my room," the other mutant informed him stiffly.

His lover gave a scoff as he snatched up his clothes one handedly, his smoke in the other. "Fine. I'll jus' get outta yer way, then."

A sigh escaped Kurt's mouth as he moved over to where Todd was trying to bunch his clothes up to fit in his hand before wrapping his arms around the teen's naked waist. He nuzzled against his neck, even as the other tried to move away from him.

"Get…get off me, fuzzball!"

"No," Kurt stated firmly as he squeezed a bit tighter, burying his face in the crook of Todd's neck.

The frog-like mutant gave an annoyed grunt, but stopped trying to push him off.

"Don't go avay mad," the blue elf pleaded, his voice slightly muffled. "I'm sorry I asked, okay? Ve don't ever have to discuss it again."

A wave of silence fell between them for about half a minute when Todd gave another sigh. He dropped the clothes back down on the floor before touching Kurt's furry arm, silently telling him to let go. His boyfriend obeyed, seeing that Todd was going to stay. Kurt watched him head over to the window and put out the cigarette on the porch before letting it fall down to the ground.

Kurt smiled slightly at the action. He didn't ask Todd to stop smoking because he thought his mouth tasted like an ashtray; the guy ate bugs for Lord's sake! He didn't ask him to stop because of how yellow his teeth looked; Kurt knew they'd be pretty bad anyways since Todd wasn't partial to hygiene all that much.

No, he asked Todd to stop smoking because he knew it made him more stressful. Todd, and many other people, claimed that smoking helped calm them down, but Kurt researched the effects of smoking and how it makes people even _more_ stressful. _Gott_ help him, he wasn't going to let that happen anymore to Todd.

"_Danke_," Kurt said as he moved to the balcony, still smiling gently.

Todd gave him a half annoyed look before grinning a bit and pushing his hand against Kurt's shoulder. "You can be a real ass sometimes, y'know that?"

His lover gave a laugh as he reached over and shut the door to the balcony. "So can you, _mein liebchen_."

The toad-like mutant smiled a bit more at the name. He gave a long, drawn out sigh before moving closer to Kurt and hugging him tightly around the waist. He nuzzled his face against the blur fur, partially because he was still freezing his butt off from the aftereffects of the cold breeze, but he also wanted to convey he wasn't really angry anymore.

Kurt returned the embrace, kissing the top of Todd's head. "I love you," he said in a gentle voice.

"Love ya, too," Todd replied, still nuzzling against the fur.

The two stood there for a while, just hugging and nuzzling a bit before Todd broke away and led Kurt back to the bed. They laid down, Kurt pulling the blankets over the two of them, and cuddled against each other.

"…she didn't want me."

Kurt blinked in surprise when Todd spoke out of nowhere, especially in a voice similar to a whisper. "_Was_?"

"Mah mama didn't want me," Todd repeated, only a little louder than before. "She got knocked up an' only had me 'cause mah grandpa wouldn't let her get an abortion. He said that I shouldn't be punished fer her dumb mistake."

"Vell, I'm glad he didn't let her," Kurt said, tracing his two prominent fingers in little patterns on Todd's collarbone. "You vouldn't be here, zhen."

Todd smiled a bit at this comment, but it was short-lived. "So, she had me an' took care of me fer a few years. Then, she got in trouble fer check fraud. Couldn't pay the bills, so she started lyin', ya dig?"

Kurt nodded his understanding. "Zhen vhat?"

"She went to prison an' since mah grandpa died a year before, I didn't have no one else. So, I was shoved in foster care before I started livin' in other boarding houses before I found the Brotherhood place. That's the longest place I've evah lived since mah mama's house."

The blue-furred mutant was silent for a while and Todd wondered what he was thinking about, but was too scared to ask. He could feel Kurt's tail swishing back and forth, moving the bed sheets ever so gently, meaning he was in deep thought.

Finally, the elf asked, "Have you seen her since zhen?"

"…not really," Todd answered, gently petting Kurt's fur on his chest, loving the feeling as he ran his fingers through it. "She's outta jail, I know that, but…what's the point of seein' her?"

Kurt could follow his logic on that. "I understand…and she hasn't…?"

"No. She probably thinks I'm either in prison or dead in a ditch."

The german teen winced at the harsh words. "Unless she saw you on tv vhen everyvon found out about mutants."

Todd gave a shrug. "That would probably only make her wanna see me even less. 'I always knew there was somethin' wrong wit' that kid!'"

Kurt tightened his hold on Todd. "But zhere's—"

"I know what yer gonna say, blue, an' don' worry. I know it's okay tah be different. I'm just sayin' what I think _she_ would say."

Todd felt Kurt lean down and press a tender kiss against his forehead. He chuckled slightly, asking, "What was that fer?"

"I just love you, _frosch_," Kurt said with a small smile as he closed his eyes. "How about ve get some sleep now, _ja_?"

Todd gave a nod and a yawn. "Sounds like a plan, fuzzy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is literally the first Kodd thing I've written all on my own. I have some other ones stuffed up because I was originally planning to do just Kodd stuff, but I went with this idea instead. This is Kurt and Todd probably about a year or so into their relationship, so past the awkward phase, but there's still things they don't know about each other. I _will_ be writing a fanfiction about Todd spending Christmas at the Wagner's (half-written, half in my head), so that should be fun.**

**Okay, I know I had this in another story, but I decided to separate Lietro and Kodd because I have a lot more ideas to write fro Kodd then I do for Lietro and I have so many Kodd prompts written, so I'm just separating them. DEAL WITH IT!  
><strong>

***ahem* Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
